1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display substrate, and more particularly, to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A flat-panel display device has various characteristics such being thin, light weight, and consuming low power, etc. Flat-panel displays are used in various fields.
The flat-panel display device, in general, includes a display substrate having a plurality of switching elements and a plurality of lines transmitting signals to the switching elements.
The display substrate is formed through a plurality of thin film deposition processes and a plurality of photolithography processes. After the thin film deposition processes and the photolithography processes are completed, the display substrate is tested for potential defects. However, because the lines have a small width, test signals are not applied directly to the lines. Rather, the lines are electrically connected to conductive patterns through which the test signals are applied. However, the conductive patterns may act to inadvertently conduct static charge during subsequent processing steps. The static charge may deteriorate the switching elements and the lines. Accordingly, defects may be formed within the display.